


Unleashing the Beast

by EnglishPoet18



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnglishPoet18/pseuds/EnglishPoet18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl/Carol (Caryl) oneshot...spawned from a picture that got out of hand. Set in Season 4 after Carol was banished...We're going to assume that she was brought back to the prison and that things happened a little differently after that. Rated M and I own nothing from TWD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unleashing the Beast

...

"It ain't fair!" Daryl roared, his anger surging as he glared at Rick.

Rick held out both hands in a placating gesture that only further served to piss Daryl off.

"Daryl-" Carol sighed and grabbed his arm, but in his anger he jerked away from her. He quickly realized his mistake and a flash of guilt crossed his face. He sighed, anger radiating off of his skin in waves.

"Listen, we've all discussed this and Carol has agreed to it. We've got a delicate situation here," Rick explained.

Daryl huffed, his arms swinging as he paced back and forth in the tiny space where the three of them were talking.

"I'll show ya a delicate situation!" He threatened. "This is all yer fault! Ya should have never taken 'er away!"

Rick ran a hand through his hair and sighed, "You're right. What I did was wrong and I've made my peace with Carol, but now we have to think about everyone else. If she comes back in here and we don't punish her for this then everyone will go around playing God!"

Daryl narrowed his eyes, squinting at Rick, "Shit happens. We deal with it. Ya left 'er out there, jus' left 'er! After everything! An' now ya wanna lock 'er up like some kinda _animal_?"

"Listen-" Rick took a step, but Daryl was quicker and he stepped all of the way into Rick's space, challenging him.

The two men eyed each other, electricity snapping in the air between them. Carol grabbed Daryl's shirt, tugging as hard as she could. When that didn't get her anywhere, she forced herself between the two men, breaking the stare down. She placed one hand on each of their chests, not trusting either of them not to move from their current position.

"Daryl, I've already been to the council and talked to them. You were there. Rick and I talked as well. I feel that it's best for me to just spend my week in this cell and get it over with. It's not that bad and that way no one can throw this in my face later. We don't want everyone here thinking they can do what I did," Carol explained.

Daryl shifted his eyes to hers, the tension still rolling through his body, "Weren't shit wrong with what ya did," He murmured. "Ya ain't killed Karen an' David out o' spite. You were tryin' ta protect tha group."

" _We_ know that, but it's not how it looks to everyone else," Rick stated.

Daryl pushed against Carol's hand, his eyes burning fire, "What tha fuck do you know? _We?_ Ya gonna act like ya weren't tha one ta take 'er off an' drop her in tha middle o' fuckin' nowhere?"

Carol removed her hand from Rick and placed both of them against Daryl, pushing him so that he eased off a bit. She glanced over her shoulder at Rick, "Just give us a minute, okay? Five minutes," She urged.

Rick nodded, his expression steely as he eyed Daryl once more and then left the area, his boots echoing through the empty cell block. Carol waited until she heard the sound of the door closing at the end of the block, the clanging of the metal resounding off of the concrete walls.

She swallowed and looked up at Daryl, his eyes shifting to lock onto hers. With Rick gone, a lot of the tension seemed to leave his body and he sighed.

"Daryl-"

He shook his head, stepping away from her so that her hands dropped down to her sides, "Don't ask me ta be okay with this Carol," He warned.

She let out a deep sigh, "It's just a week and then it's over."

Daryl huffed out a sarcastic laugh, "Ya really believe it's gonna be over? Those same people that are shunnin' ya now gonna be tha same people that are shunnin' ya when ya done. They ain't gon' change."

Carol followed him as he walked around the area, finally edging him into a corner where he had no where to go and had no choice but to look at her. He moved to step around her, but she pressed her palm against his shoulder, pushing back with all her strength. Of course he didn't move, but he did get the point as she stared up at him.

"I _need_ to do this Daryl. It's not for those people back there. I need to do this for _me_ ," She explained as he blinked at her. "I still feel bad for what I did to Karen and David even though they wouldn't have made it. I still have nightmares," She stared down at her boots, working through her demons. "Maybe...maybe if I do this then the nightmares will stop plaguing me. I don't know how much more I can take," Her voice broke slightly and she felt her body tremble as she fought to hold back the tears that threatened to flow free.

Daryl placed his fingers under her chin and lifted her face to his gaze, searching her eyes. It was her undoing and one lone tear spilled over the edge, sliding in a lazy trail down her cheek. He sucked in a breath, the pad of his thumb tracing after the wet drop. He swiped it free of her face, leaving his hand in place. She reached up with one of her own and placed it over his, turning her face into his palm. She drew in a shuddering breath, storing the tears down deep for another time and place as she pressed her lips against his skin. She felt the shock roll through his body and wondered if she had finally crossed the line. Daring to glance at him, she saw that his eyes that were usually so vibrantly blue were now black as the night and she couldn't tear her gaze free of him.

The sound of the door opening at the end of the block had them taking a step away from each other, their hands falling away. Rick made his way down the block looking very haggard and pale. He stopped several feet away from Daryl, his eyes trained onto Carol.

"Everything good?" Rick asked her softly.

She glanced over her shoulder at Daryl who averted his eyes with a scowl and then she nodded. Rick unlocked one of the cells that they had set up for her and she walked inside, taking it all in. It wasn't that bad. She had plenty of bedding, clothes, and someone had even stocked it with snacks, bottled water, and books.

She didn't expect the heavy feeling that pounded through her heart when Rick shut the door, the key turning in the lock with a loud click. She had a moment of panic, but she quickly forced it down deep inside of her.

"Someone will be by to check on you several times a day if you need anything," Rick said.

They both turned in surprise at the sound of a chair being dragged across the floor. Daryl backed a wooden chair flush against the bars and sat down, his legs sprawled out as he made himself comfortable.

"Don't bother. I'll be here keepin' an eye out," Daryl said.

Rick looked flustered, "What about the rest of us? Daryl, I need you," Rick said in a low voice.

Daryl crossed his arms, looking defiant and very much pissed, "Jus' pretend I'm on a fuckin' vacation. I'll be back in a week. Until then, this is where I'll be. I don't trust any of those fuckers ta keep an eye on 'er."

Rick glanced at Carol, but she shrugged. There wasn't much any of them could do with Daryl once he had his mind set on something. It was usually not in their best interest to piss him off either considering he was their primary fresh meat source. Rick knew this as well and he finally nodded, turning away from them as he walked back to their regular cell block.

Once they were alone, Carol sat down on the bed and stared around the small room wondering what she was going to do to pass the time for a week. Daryl was quiet outside of the cell, his angel wings pressed up against the bars as he leaned back. He hadn't said anything in quite some time and she wondered if he had gone to sleep. She leaned back against the wall, crossing her legs and closing her eyes. She drifted straight into sleep.

...

It was the same every time. She was kneeling next to Karen and David, her knife in her hands. They were on the verge of leaving this world, their pulse barely detectable as she worked to try and bring them back. Karen clutched at her arm weakly, her eyes drifting to Carol's knife. She pleaded with Carol with her eyes as she struggled for words. Carol shook her head. Karen was a good woman...a friend of hers. She couldn't just end this woman's life, not when their might still be a chance.

"No," Carol said adamantly.

Karen nodded, "Yes," She gasped, her voice wheezy and barely audible. "Please...not Ty."

Carol felt the tears slipping down her face then and she wiped at them with her shirt sleeve, forcing her emotions down deep. Hadn't she just been teaching the children that they needed to be strong? Wasn't she just telling Mika and Lizzie that they needed to step up? And here she was, trying to save two people who had no hope or prayer of lasting through the hour, much less through the night. If she didn't end this now, then Tyreese was liable to come down and discover Karen as someone he didn't even recognize anymore. She didn't wish that on anybody...not after seeing Sophia.

Sometimes she wished they had never found Sophia at all. She knew that was bad, but maybe not knowing was better than seeing her daughter as one of those... _things_. No, that wasn't her daughter she knew, but that image still stuck with her to this day anyway. It was something that she hadn't ever expected, that _no_ mother expected...to bury their child. It was somehow worse when your child was still walking and making noises, but you knew it wasn't your child and then you had to kill them...you had to watch them _being killed_. No. She couldn't and that had been the driving force behind making the decision to kill Karen and David. Not just because they had requested it, but because of Sophia.

She cried out as she stabbed them both in the forehead, the blood beginning to pool everywhere. So much blood...on her hands and face. She wiped at it, but it didn't go away. It began to stain her skin...blood red and taunting. She screamed.

...

"Rick!" Daryl roared from the end of the cell block, his voice carrying through to the others who began to look around for Rick.

It was Glenn who appeared in the dim hallway, "Daryl, Rick's not here. He went out on a run."

Daryl's chest heaved and he heard Carol scream out in her cell. She had been doing that for the better part of ten minutes. He knew she was having some sort of nightmare and he had tried rattling the bars, but he couldn't get her to wake up. It was driving him mad with rage that he couldn't get to her.

Walking up to Glenn, he grabbed a fistful of his shirt, nearly picking the smaller man up off of the ground, "What?" Daryl snapped.

Glenn flushed, his eyes darting around nervously, "Was that Carol?" He asked. "Is she okay?"

"Does she sound okay?" Daryl barked. "I need tha fuckin' key! She's havin' a nightmare!"

Glenn fumbled around in his pockets, "I've got the key. Rick gave it to me while he's gone in case of an emergency."

Glenn barely got the words out of his mouth before Daryl was dragging him into the cell block where Carol was. He pushed him at the locked cell and pointed at the lock.

"Open tha door," Daryl demanded.

Glenn nodded, his hands shaking as he glanced in at Carol, worry crossing his features at the way she was moaning in her sleep, her face flushed and damp with perspiration. It took him longer than normal because of Daryl's presence next to him, but he finally got it open and Daryl brushed past him into the cell.

Glenn stood to the side a bit awkwardly, his eyes wide as he watched Daryl pull her into his arms, softly stroking her skin as he murmured into her ear. It was a startling change from the anger he had just displayed.

"Shh," Daryl murmured in her ear. "It's jus' a nightmare. Yer okay," He soothed.

Carol began to quieten, her breathing slowing down and then her eyes fluttered open, the piercing baby blue orbs staring straight into his soul. She looked panicked for a moment and then as they focused on him they began to soften.

"Daryl?" She panted as her hand fisted into his vest, clinging like he was her raft in a storm.

"Ya had a nightmare," He said. "Couldn't get to ya or I'd been here sooner."

"You didn't have to," She responded.

"Ya woulda done tha same for me."

"Thank you," She whispered.

Their eyes never strayed and Daryl lifted his hand slowly, his thumb tracing her dry lips. Her breathing quickened at his touch and he let his eyes burn over her skin, memorizing every inch. Not thinking, he dipped his thumb between her parted lips a fraction of an inch, dampening his skin in her mouth. He smoothed the moisture across her lips and she closed her eyes, her body heating up.

"Daryl," She breathed.

His jaw tightened as he waged a war with his own inner demons, jerking her towards him and staking his claim on her. She was startled at first, but then she sunk into the kiss, her hands clinging to him. He drank of her, his tongue sweeping through her mouth in such a way that took her breath. Her body began to respond to him and she grabbed his hand, placing it low onto her belly. He groaned, his fingers curling over her shirt, one finger barely brushing her bare skin.

Glenn cleared his throat, "I, um...hey guys?"

They broke apart instantly, both of them having forgotten that Glenn was even present. They were panting hard and Daryl knew that things would have went a lot further had Glenn not been there or said anything when he did.

"Tha fuck ya still doin' here?" Daryl snapped a little more harshly than he had intended.

"Daryl!" Carol swatted him on the arm and he gave her a guilty look. "It's not Glenn's fault so quit snapping at him."

Daryl looked at Glenn expectantly, "Well? Ya got somethin' ta say?"

"I hate to break this...this _thing_ you two have going on up, but I've got to lock this door back and get back to the others. It's my turn on watch." Glenn explained.

Daryl stood up angrily and took a step towards Glenn who immediately backed up with wide eyes. Carol scrambled from the bed, ready to jump between the two in Glenn's defense. She had a soft spot for Glenn and she knew that Daryl was just looking for somewhere to vent his anger.

Only Daryl didn't touch Glenn. He stopped a couple of inches in front of him and held out his hand, "Gimme tha key," He stated.

Glenn glanced between the two of them, unsure of himself, "What?"

"I want tha Goddamn key! If somethin' else happens ta her, I want in here! I ain't too keen on goin' on a damn Where's Waldo spree ta find 'em neither!" Daryl growled.

Glenn nodded and then handed the key to Daryl, backing towards the door. Once he was safely on the other side of the bars, he met Carol's eyes.

"I hear sex is a good stress reliever," Glenn commented.

Daryl made a face at him and he scampered off, the outer door swinging shut behind him. Daryl shook his head and then turned in surprise at the sound of Carol's muffled laughter.

"What's so damn funny?" Daryl asked.

Carol shook her head, her eyes dancing with mirth, "God I love that kid," She said, referring to Glenn. Daryl felt the slightest of smiles creep over his face. "He's right you know," Carol said.

"'Bout what?" Daryl asked as he fiddled with the key in his hand.

"About sex being a good stress reliever."

Daryl's head snapped up, his eyes locking with hers, "Had a lotta stress in yer life?" He asked softly.

Carol knew what he was referring to and she shook her head, "Yes, but not a lot of sex...I'm assuming it's pretty much the same though."

Daryl frowned in confusion, "What is?"

She blushed, "Having sex and masturbating...as long as you have an orgasm I'm sure it's pretty much the same. I usually feel better afterwards." She cleared her throat, the cell seeming twice as small now.

Daryl felt his mouth run dry and he closed his eyes as dozens of images flashed through his mind. Opening them slowly, he took the three short steps over to her, pulling her flush against him, his body feeling like a live wire about to snap at any given moment in time.

"Sex," He drawled as his breath ghosted over her face. "Is ten times better'n anything ya can do with ya hand." He let his eyes linger on her fingers and she swallowed over a lump in her throat. "Ya jus' gotta have tha right person."

"Have you had a lot of... _stress_?" Carol whispered, unsure if she really wanted to know the answer to this or not.

"Some," He answered briefly before turning to leave.

He shut the door, but he didn't turn the key in the lock she noticed. He walked across the room and lit a cigarette, the tip red and glowing in the fading light. Carol sat down heavily on her bed, her heart pounding a thousand beats per minute within her chest. She wasn't sure what had just happened between them but she had a feeling that their relationship was changing.

...

Carol tossed and turned in the small bed, trying to get comfortable. Ever since she had shared that kiss with Daryl earlier, she had thought of nothing else. She was tired and she desperately wanted sleep, but her body was shouting for relief, demanding that she take care of the problem. Glancing to the floor where Daryl had made himself a pallet by the cell bars, she saw that his back was to her. She slid her hand down her pants, inching her way down to the ache that lingered between her legs. She slipped her finger between her lips and immediately let out a whimper, her other hand clamping down hard over her mouth. She froze as Daryl shifted and then she saw him roll over and sit up, his eyes trying to peer at her in the dark. She had a small lantern lit and she was thankful for once that the light didn't reach all the way over to the bed.

"Ya sleep?" His roughly graveled voice asked.

She slid her hand free from her pants and licked her lips, "No," She whispered.

"What's wrong? Can't sleep?"

He had no idea. _No_ idea. She pulled herself into a sitting position, "I guess not." She sighed.

He slowly rose to his feet and leaned against the bars, his face partially in shadows as he stared inside of the cell. "I hate ya bein' in here," He muttered.

Carol pulled back her blanket and walked over to stand in front of him, wrapping her fingers around the bars. "You know, I'm the one who ought to be the most upset here, but you seem to be taking it harder than me," She chuckled.

He stared at her through the spaces between the bars, his forehead resting against the cool steel. Impulsively, she reached through the gap and stroked her hand over his face, rubbing his cheek lightly. He turned his head into her hand, the scruff of his beard brushing against her skin. His nostrils flared as he inhaled deeply, his eyes scorching into hers.

In horror, she realized immediately exactly which hand she had inadvertently placed through those bars, but he grabbed her hand seconds before she could pull it back through. His eyes stayed locked with hers as he breathed in deeply, a low growl reverberating through his body at her scent. She felt her knees grow weak as he slid her finger into his mouth, his tongue swirling across her skin, licking her scent free of her flesh. He pulled her finger free from his lips with a soft pop, his eyes glittering dangerously.

"This what ya were doin'?" He asked.

Carol closed her eyes and nodded, knowing that she couldn't lie to him. She wanted him and what he had just done had only intensified that fact.

"Unbutton yer pants," He ordered.

Carol pulled her hand back through the bars, her fingers numbly working the button on her jeans. She forced it through the hole and unzipped them, casting her eyes back up to his. He reached through the gap and grabbed her hips, pulling her flush against the bars, their faces and bodies separated by steel. His hands slid down the planes of her belly and her breathing quickened as she held her breath, the action making his hand slide deeper. The moment his thick fingers slid into her she moaned, her hips arching for relief that was not met as he circled the tips over her swollen nub.

He drank in the sight of her with her cheeks flushed red and her lips parted slightly. He angled his fingers just right, moving against her nub with just the slightest amount of pressure. His dick was raging hard and he was doing everything within his power not to cum in his pants like a teenager. He was frustrated and he wanted to touch her fully, to press her back up against the bars while he pounded into her like he had so often in his dreams.

Reluctantly he slipped his hand free of her and swallowed a smile of satisfaction at how she frowned from the loss. He sucked his finger clean of her and jerked her cell door open, letting it clang shut soundly behind him as he entered. He could still taste her on his tongue and the flavor was driving him mad with desire, his lust thrumming through his veins as he unknowingly backed her into a corner.

Carol took several steps backward, the intensity of his gaze throwing her off balance and she stumbled, his iron grip catching her by the waist before she could fall. She took the last two steps and her back hit the wall of the cell and she swallowed deeply. Daryl placed one palm on either side of her head against the wall and he dipped his head forward without warning, crushing his lips to hers. She yielded to his kiss, her whole body nearly shaking with arousal. This was a side of Daryl that she had never seen and it was turning her on more than she had ever thought possible. It was making her want things...things that she had only dreamed about as she touched herself at night.

"Do you want me Daryl?" She panted between kisses.

He grunted in affirmative, his lips moving down her neck and she grabbed his chin, jerking his face back to hers. He blinked at her in surprise, lust evident in his eyes. Running with it while he was distracted, Carol pushed on his shoulders until he climbed down on his knees before her. God, he was beautiful. She had dreamed of this many times, touched herself while fantasizing about what it would be like to bring this man to his knees.

"Take off your shirt," She ordered, her voice more firm than she felt.

He shrugged off his vest slowly, slinging it to the floor behind him before peeling his shirt over his head. She ran her eyes and hands over his toned muscles and assortment of tattoos. Leaning forward, she treated him to an eyeful of her cleavage as she bent past his lips to his neck where she ran her tongue across his flesh. He shivered, his head falling back so that his throat was exposed to her. She slowly ran her fingers over it as he swallowed.

"Don't move until I tell you," She said and his eyes flickered, but he said nothing, following her actions with his gaze.

She pulled her shirt over her head and let it fall to the floor before hooking her thumbs in her pants, shimmying them down her hips and to the floor. Running her fingers into his hair she let her nails rake lightly over his scalp before pulling his hair sharply. His eyes blazed, but he remained silent and still.

"I want you to touch me...here," She pointed between her legs to her damp panties. "And I want you to make me cum... _hard_."

She released his hair and stepped back, giving him room to move. Daryl leaned forward and ran his nose along the damp center, following it with his tongue before he grabbed a mouthful of the cotton between his teeth. He jerked on it and pulled the panties down her legs where she stepped out of them. Taking two fingers, he spread her open before him, sliding his tongue between her folds. She jerked and he dived back for seconds, pressing his face fully into her, his beard causing delicious friction. She lifted her hips against his mouth, urging him onward.

Daryl lifted her by the ass, propping her against the wall while he placed one leg on each shoulder so that she was lifted free of the ground. He was buried into her deeply, his tongue thrusting in and out of her wet lips. Every few minutes he would hum and flick his tongue over her clit, letting it rest there before sucking the nub of nerve endings into his mouth. Carol began to whimper, her hands holding his face to her as he worked.

"Daryl...fuck," She panted as her body convulsed around him.

He hummed into her, holding her body captive to his mouth as he continued to lavish her with his tongue, cleaning her of all of her juices. When he finally pulled away, he was breathing heavy, his beard glistening of her as he wiped at his mouth.

"Bed," She whispered. He nodded and stood, helping her up and leading her over to the bed where she stopped. She looked down at his pants pointedly. "Take off your clothes."

He toed off his boots, flinging them behind him as his fingers worked at his jeans, dropping them and his boxers before tossing them behind him across the room as well. Carol drank in the sight of him like a woman dying of thirst. She wanted him pounding into her and it was making her wet again just thinking about him stretching her out.

Turning, she looked over her shoulder at him as she planted her hands on the mattress, "Do I need to tell you what to do from here?" She teased.

A resounding slap on her ass cheek was her answer and she gasped, releasing a little moan of pleasure. He stepped up against her, letting his cock rub between her cheeks, his arousal making her slick. He ran his hand across her from behind, slipping a finger inside of her to test. She whimpered and he pulled it out, rubbing his cock across her lips before pushing the head inside of her.

They both gasped and Daryl stilled as he filled her. He blew out a breath, trying to maintain control. It had been too long since he had been with anyone and he wanted to make this last. He pulled back, holding her hips steady as he set a slow rhythm, teasing her with his strokes.

"Deeper...fuck me like you mean it," Carol shuddered as he thrust into her again, pushing deeper this time.

He smacked her ass again, harder this time and she cried out, the sting sending chills through her. He grabbed her by the throat, jerking her body back into him, his hips pistoning into hers roughly.

"This what ya want?" He growled as his flesh smacked against hers.

" _Yes!"_

It was exactly what she wanted, but she had had enough of this position. She wanted to see him when she came. Pulling off of his cock, she flipped her body over and spread her legs for him provocatively. His nostrils flared as he climbed onto the bed on his knees, his chest looming over her. Hooking her legs over his shoulders, he slid into her again, wasting no time in setting a fast pace. She grabbed his shoulders, running her hands over and over his chest as she panted. His forehead was beaded with sweat and his face was flushed, but his eyes were wide open and piercing into her very soul. She couldn't tear her gaze away from his until her orgasm shook her and she closed her eyes to ride out the sensations.

He waited until she finished her orgasm before he sped up his efforts, slamming into her while he bit his lip, his breath coming in short pants. His arms shook as his body finally let go, filling her body with his cum. His whole body seemed to go lax after that and he had to catch himself to keep from falling on her. They lay there breathlessly for several minutes until they felt like they could move again.

Daryl slid his arms underneath his head, seemingly oblivious to the fact that they were both naked and that anyone could come strolling by if they wanted.

"Where tha hell did that come from?" He asked.

Carol shrugged and giggled, "It was just this little fantasy of mine."

He raised a brow, "Fantasy, huh?" She nodded and he was quiet for a few more minutes before speaking again. "Got any more o' those fantasies?"

"Maybe."

He smiled, staring up at the ceiling, "Well, we got a week. Seems like a good way ta pass tha time."

"Oh, I don't think a week is going to be long enough, but it's a start," Carol teased.

She scooted closer to him and wrapped her arm across his naked chest, absently tangling her fingers into his light coating of chest hair.

"I've unleashed tha beast," Daryl muttered.

"You have _no_ idea."

...


End file.
